What if Spongebob's writers wrote Sofia The First?
by BWfanfic
Summary: A very short what if story which compares Sofia The First characters to Spongebob characters.


What if Spongebob's writers wrote Sofia The First?

Author's note: this is an exercise in thinking what Sofia The First would be like if that were the case.

1\. 7 a.m. Princess Sofia's room

Princess Sofia shot up in her bed like a wooden post, her back straight and showing the excellent posture befitting royalty. It was the early morning, a Suuuundaaay whereby Princess Sofia had no school to attend.

"That's something the weekend has going for it; eh, Amber?" Princess Sofia said. Amber wasn't so sure, but she said she had a powerful desire to eat fish as soon as possible.

"Oh, Baileywick!" Amber intoned. It was Baileywick's turn to appear at the door, livery and all.

"Yes, little Amber? What can I do for you?" Baileywick asked with his usual politeness.

"Tell the cooks in the kitchen to chop up a batch of fish for dinner, and do it on the double" Amber said.

"My my, are we having fish for dinner? And not chocolate?" Bailywick asked. His attitude was dubious. He probably figured the king would want to make this decision.

"No no, it's not the king's choice" Amber said, reading his mind. "It's mine. Hnaa hnaa." Amber's nose was stuffed up that day.

"At least it's not pizza this time" Baileywick said, appearing, this time at any rate, to consent to Amber's demand for a fish dinner.

As for the reason that Princess Sofia and Amber were in the same room in the early morning, this is because, the night before, they were having a sleepover between girls. It wasn't hard to fit both Princess Sofia and Amber inside Princess Sofia's gigantic bed. Presently, Princess Sofia yawned. It was time for the two of them to get dressed. In fact, they properly shouldn't have called in Baileywick before that, but it was okay going around in deshabille once in a while.

2\. 8 a.m. Ceedric begins his plot

"I went to college, and I still can't conjur a single idea for obtaining Princess Sofia's precious amulet" Ceedric said. He was addressing Wormy, who barely paid him notice. Wormy was busy preening his feathers. They were black and ruffled.

Ceedric put his hands to his chin and sighed. He seemed to be in real inner turmoil due to his fruitless desires to steal Princess Sofia's amulet. If this was the case, it showed that Ceedric had a real longing for the amulet, and was not just a villain of the usual branding. He perhaps was a tragic figure.

Ceedric pondered over what he could do to steal the secret amulet (which even Princess Sofia's father Roland had no knowledge about). Ceedric began to get up from his table and pace his dungeon.

"Aha, I know just the thing..." Ceedric said, wringing his hands together, but not in the position of a supplicant, in the guise of a person about to commit a crime.

"Oh, Sofia~!" Ceedric called. He knocked on her door (by this time Amber had left) and told her something she didn't know: Ms. Nettles had left a note for her, "Why, I don't know. I only delivered it, I didn't write it, oh, of course not. Ms. Nettles is from your school, is she not?" Ceedric asked with a particularly sly look to his features, raising his index finger as if to speak about something he, perhaps, aught not to have spoken about after all: the cunning of the man was to ingratiate himself to Princess Sofia even in the moment of telling a lie.

"Yes she is" Princess Sofia said.

After accepting the note and reading it herself, Princess Sofia felt flustered. Ms. Nettles had told her that her performance on the last test they took, in her second class of the day, every day (for Princess Sofia was too young to have her classes rotate) was lacking. She would have to go to summer school if this kept up.

Now, Princess Sofia had never been to summer school. She was a smart girl, and she knew she did well on the test. Why would Ms. Nettles lie to her?

She took off her amulet to be able to remove her nightgown, and hastily dressed in her princess garb, forgetting to put the amulet back on, in her haste to go and ask her mother what could have been wrong. Her mother would know.

Ceedric opened the unlocked door to her room and plucked the amulet from her desk. That was that.

"I went to college, and the princess is going to fail school" Ceedric cackled as he left to go back to his dungeon.

3\. 11 a.m. Clover gets fed

It was brought to Princess Sofia's attention that Clover was hungry... but that her amulet was missing. His many gesticulations had made it more than apparent that Clover needed something to eat. Clover was as lifelike as ever, in that respect of being able to move his arms this way and that.

First Clover had tried chewing (with his mouth closed, which is proper for every rabbit) to tell Princess Sofia that he was hungry, but she didn't understand that. She offered him a drink. "No no" Clover thought inwardly. Then Clover realized Princess Sofia would understand if he drew his fingers to his mouth as though eating a sandwich. Of course, a sandwich. What person wouldn't know that this referred to a feeling of hunger?

Princess Sofia clapped her hands joyously and looked kindly at Clover.

"It's the most important meal of the day, servin' it up Clover's way" Princess Sofia said. Then she unscrewed a can of baby carrots and proceeeded to feed them to Clover (they serve baby carrots in cans in Princess Sofia's kingdom, much as they serve milk in bags in Canada). She got a clean bowl and readied the cutting board, gathering the baby carrots, using a butter knife to munch them up. Princess Sofia was proud of her hard work in the kitchen; such hard work, that she dared not waste a second in the glories of her labors, but immediately clean up after herself and put the things she used to feed the carrots to Clover in the sink.

"Meow" Clover said.

"What's that, Clover? I can't understand you without my amulet" Princess Sofia said. It was the saddest truth of the day... but the next day Princess Sofia enlisted James and Amber to successfully get the amulet back from Ceedric.

END 


End file.
